marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Alexandra Mary (Earth-616)
deceased); King George VI (father, deceased); Queen Elizabeth (mother, deceased); Prince Philip (husband); Prince Charles (son); Lord Alasdhair Kinross (distant cousin, deceased); Lord Kinross (distant relative, deceased); Dr. Moira MacTaggert (distant relative); Kevin MacTaggert (Proteus) (distant relative); Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) (foster distant relative, deceased); Tier Sinclair (foster distant relative, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Buckingham Palace, London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Ron Wilson | First = Captain Britain Vol 1 37 | HistoryText = Queen Elizabeth II is the reigning Monarch of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Commonwealth of Nations. World War II In 1936 Princess Lilibet encountered the time traveling members of Excalibur Kitty Pryde and Phoenix (Rachel Summers). Modern Era When she was in London to speak in honor of her silver jubilee, she was attacked by Captain Britain who was being mind-controlled by the Manipulator. She was saved by the Highwayman who was also working for the Manipulator and managed to replace one of the Queen's rings with a mind-control device. The mind controlled Queen Elizabeth and lead the Royal Navy against the nation of Umbazi, much to the consternation of the British Government. Captain Britain battled the Manipulator's henchman, the Highwayman and freed her from his control. ... ... Captain Britain was working for the Secret Avengers he was knocked into Buckingham Palace and into Queen Elizabeth II’s private rooms. Queen Elizabeth was giving out honors alongside and Faiza Hussain. The mutant thief Gambit was there disguised as Sir Anthony Ellis, who is receiving an honor for services to arts. Faiza asked the Queen would she prefer to dub these people knights but she replied that the sword Excalibur represented the empire and its history far more than even her. And, the sword has chosen her. Besides, she adds, she has no doubt these men feel safer with a steadier blade at their heads. But as Gambit knelled before them he stole the sword and kissed the queen on her hand. MI13 was able to recover the sword but he is now considered an enemy of the crown. Liam Connaughton met with Queen Eizabeth during a royal charity lunch, in order to prove that mutants were able to solve conflict (the Northern Irish conflict here) without using violence, from their powers or not. While on a tour, she had the misfortune of crossing paths with Deadpool, after he had broken out of Crossmore Prison. After fighting off local law enforcement, he sneaked aboard the carriage and took her hostage. While on the carriage, he talked to her about his problem with Ella Whitby, the doctor who was emulating him. Elizabeth convinced Deadpool that she was his responsibility. Deadpool escaped by disguising himself as Elizabeth and dressing her in a police outfit after tying her up, stealing her crown in the process. While escaping from the London chapter of the Hellfire Club; Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter used a secret tunnel that lead them straight to Buckingham Palace, into the chambers of the Queen herself. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Elizabeth_II | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:English Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:British Monarchs Category:British Royal Families